1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to systems and methods of providing security for data. More particularly, the preferred embodiment relates to electronic cleaning metadata from email attachments, which may be sent from webmail on Exchange or PDA, handheld or mobile devices such as Blackberry, Treo etc.
2. Related Background
Electronic documents often include metadata relating to changes or prior versions of the document which may not be readily apparent to a person viewing the document in an application. For example, a Word document may include history information which is not displayed to a person viewing the document using Word on a PC (or may not be displayed in all views of a document). This is true for other types of electronic documents, including PDFs, Excel Spreadsheets, etc. Additionally, electronic documents may include additional metadata concerning the document, such as when the document was created, who created the document, etc. While many users may not be concerned with such information, such information may include sensitive or proprietary information that a user, or others, may not wish to share when the electronic document is shared. For example, a user emailing an electronic document may wish not to share some information relating to the history or creation of the document (or the user's employer may wish the user did not share such information outside the company).
The problem of document metadata is made more complicated by the use of smart phones, PDAs, and other mobile devices which may be used to send email, including email with attachments.
Conventional email and document editing and creation systems allow users to share electronic documents, but also allow users to share documents with sensitive metadata. Many desktop based Metadata removal products exist today including Metadata Sweeper by Litera Corp®, Out of Sight by SoftWise™, Protect by Workshare™, Metadata Assistant by Payne Consulting™ and iScrub by Esquire Innovations™, etc. None of these products offer Metadata cleaning of Documents attached to emails sent from PDA, BlackBerry™, Palm Treo™ or other handheld devices. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce the chances of unwanted or unauthorized sharing of metadata, particularly in the context of sharing electronic documents with mobile communications devices.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved system of preventing unwanted or unauthorized transmission of electronic documents with metadata.